A Christmas Wish
by BRSGurl
Summary: Lilly gets some really cool tickets to France for Christmas. She sets herself a mission. But what is it? And does she fulfill it? R&R! Loliver. TWOSHOT!


_Hey, Y'all. I thought this would be cute, you know, since its like, less than 2 weeks to Christmas. I hope u enjoiiiii it. _

_Arie_

**Title:A Christmas Wish**

**Status: In Progress (TWOSHOT!!)**

**Ships: Lollie (LillyxOliver) and Jaley (MileyxJake)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Note: I know this is kind of strange, but it was the only Christmas thing I could think of. And, this story is told like Lilly's looking back on her Christmas when she was 14.**

That year, was one strange Christmas. Our parents (Mine, Oliver's, Miley's and Jake's) actually gave us our presents the day before the day before the day before the day before the day before the day before the day before the day before the day before Christmas Eve (December 15).

Why, you ask? Well, lets just say that, the four of us wanted to do something different, that year. I mean, come on. We were teenagers, for God's sake, and we kind of got tired of 14 (or in Jake and Oliver's case, 15) years of spending Christmas with our family's, opening presents, always having adult supervision.

Okay, so that last one sounded like we all did bad things, but you know what I mean, right? Don't you all get tired of your parents _annoying_ comments, at least sometimes? We wanted to get away, spend a Holiday together. I'd spent one Easter with Oliver once, because he was 5, and his parents went away, so he stayed at our house. But, that was the only Holiday I had ever spent with one of my friends, because, as you can probably tell, our parents are about, well, Family time, on the Holidays. And I barely even remembered it.

Seriously, especially _my_ parents. They got mad at me even when I went out during the day on Sundays, claiming that I had to spend the day time with my little sister, Mali. I mean, come on!

So anyway, when my parents, yeah, my _parents, _actually bought me 4 plane tickets to France for Christmas, I was beyond happy. No wait, thats an understatement. They told me that I could pick 3 friends to come, and we could spend Christmas in a small town house, by ourselves. Well, I was happy until my mom said no boys could come.

Now of course, if this was one friend, I wouldn't mind quite as much. But the problem was, I only had 2 friends that were girls. Miley, and Sam, a girl from the skate park. But, I wasn't really close with Sam, so I had a few boys on the list I was planning on bringing.

That is, until my mom said that.

"Lilly," she said "I know this may be hard for you to understand, but your father and I have decided that you can't bring any boys on this trip."

I looked up from the tickets I had been eying. "What?" I said slowly.

"Lillian, teenage boys, they just can't be trusted."

"But, but, why can I have friends that are boys, and not take them on a trip? My very best friend is a boy, for God's sakes!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Li." My mom said, using her (_annoying_) nickname for me. And then, my parents got up and left the room.

I sighed and got up from the chair I was sitting in. I trudged up the stairs, and I'm guessing I looked pretty mad, or sad, because Mali, who was 4 at the time, asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing." I said, patting the top of her head and faking a smile. She smiled at me and ran into her pink princess bedroom. I went into my own bedroom, and turned on the string lights above my bed, that were in the shape of skateboards. I lie down on my bed, and grabbed my guitar. Now, I think what I did about this was pretty funny, and kind of unnecessary, but at the time it seemed like a good thing to do to annoy my parents for not letting me bring boys.

I started to play some really loud nonsense, I don't even think it was real music. Then, I started to sing some pretty strange lyrics. They weren't even words to a song, I just did it to annoy my parents.

_I got some tickets to France_

_4 in all_

_My parents let me bring 3 friends,_

_for Christmas_

_We were staying in a town house_

_All by our selves,_

_and I had some people on my mind_

_but that suddenly vanished_

_when my mom said "No boys allowed."_

_I only had 2 friends that were girls_

_my best friend in the world was a guy_

_but yet I couldn't bring him_

_because he was the opposite gender_

_and my parents couldn't trust that_

_even though they had known him since he was 5_

_oh yeah, yeah. Now I'm gonna make you feel guilty._

_And I'll be a little happier, then._

_Yeah, yeah, I got some tickets to France_

_As a Christmas gift,_

_but I couldn't even bring my best friend_

_all because he was a guy_

_Nor could I bring my other close guy friend_

_because he was a-_

"Lilly!" My mother shouted. I heard her foot steps approaching the door. She walked in, and her face was red.

"Yes, mom?" I asked, trying not to smile

"I know what your doing. And, it's really annoying. So shut up! It's 11 at night!"

"Pshh, who cares? I don't."

"Lilly," My mother warned

"Fine, I'm sorry." I said, even though I didn't mean it.

She left, and when her back was turned, I flipped her off and stuck my tongue out.

The next time I saw my parents, it was 12:30 in the morning. They came into my room while I was playing _Life_ with Mali.

"Mali, sweetie," My mother said "isn't it time you go to bed?"

"No!" She said "I'm having fun with Lilly!"

"Mals," I said "If you go to bed, I'll hang out with you all day tomorrow. Maybe even take you to see Oliver."

Mali loved Oliver. He was like her older brother. My parents exchanged worried glances, and Mali said good night and left. It was silent for about a minute, before my dad gave my mom a look that said "Tell her".

"Honey," My mom said "Your father and I have come to a conclusion."

I raised my eyebrows, as if telling her to go on.

"Well, your dad trusts Oliver and Jake enough to send them on the trip with you. But they're the only boys we would let you take."

My frown turned into a smile, and I ran up and hugged my parents. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" I said

"But," My dad said "No funny business."

"Ew. Dad, I'm 14. And I don't even like either of them that way." I said

My parents said goodnight, and walked out of the room. I ran and jumped on my bed, and as soon as I heard them walk down the stairs to go to their bedroom, I grabbed my cell off the nightstand and dialed Oliver's number.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Oliver!" I shouted, and Mali came running into my bedroom. She climbed on my bed with me.

"Oliver? I wanna talk to Oliver, I wanna talk!" She said

I gave her one finger, telling her to wait a minute, while Oliver answered me.

"Lilly? Why in the world are you calling me at 12:30 in the morning?"

"Because. You sound like your not excited to hear from me. Your gonna make me cry." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so thrilled that you woke me up."

"Well, fine. I wont tell you my great news. But, you'll be sorry on Christmas."

"What?"

"Hold on" I told him. "Hey, Mals, will you go get me a piece of pie?"

"But, its past midnight. Mom and Dad don't let us eat past then." She said

"I know. Please?" Then, I thought of something, when she crossed her arms and shook her head. "I won't take you to go see Oliver tomorrow."

She got up and went downstairs. "Okay, so your never gonna believe this," I said, but instead of a reply, I heard snoring on the other end.

"Oliver, wake up!"

_Snore_

"Oliver Oken!"

_Snore_

"Hey look, Muffins!!!" I said

"What, where?" He asked

I laughed, and I could tell he was glaring. "I hate you!" He said, but I knew he was joking.

"I know. So, anyway, your never gonna believe what my parents got me."

"Lils," He said, using his nickname for me "You called me at twelve thirty, just to tell me what you parents got you for Christmas?"

"Well, if you would let me finish." I said "They got me 4 plane tickets to France. And I can bring 3 friends, and we get to spend 10 days there in a town house, by ourselves."

"Wow. So, who are you gonna invite?"

Man, he could be so stupid at times.

"Who do ya think, ya donut?" I said "I'm inviting Miley and Jake."

"What about the third one?" He asked

"I think I'll bring Sam."

"But, but, I'm your best friend! Heck, you don't even know her tha-"

I cut him off. "I'm kidding. God, your so gullible. I'm bringing you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You just have to ask your parents, and I can cross you off the list." I said

"Hang on." He said, and I could hear him running down the stairs. Our houses were kind of alike, since he was my neighbor. I heard him talking, and then his moms voice. He came back to the phone. "I can go." He said

"Sweet!" I said "Now, we just have Miley and Jake to go. But, anyway, when Mali comes back, can you talk to her for a minute? Then she can go to sleep, leave me alone, and I can go to the skate park."

"Aw, really? Can I go too?"

"Sure. You don't need my permission." I said. On Saturday nights, at around 1 in the morning, I sneaked out and went to the skate park. It was always more fun around then. Sometimes, Oliver went too. But, not always.

"Cool, after I talk to Mali, meet you at the fountain?"

"Sure." I said, right as Mali came in with my pie. Oliver and I lived in a loop. At the end, there was a dead end with a house, and there was a fountain in the loop. Whenever we did this, we always met at the fountain. As Mali talked to Oliver, I mentally picked out some clothes to wear.

"Goodnight, Mali" I said as I hugged her. "Love you"

"Love you too, Lilly" She said

After she walked out of my room, I ran and grabbed my pink and black skull shirt, some Bermuda shorts and my sneakers. Then I took my skateboard and helmet, walked down the stairs and quietly sneaked (**A/N: God, that stupid word gets annoying. I mean, sneaked? It sounds really improper. I hate it.**) out the front door.

As I reached the fountain, I saw that no one was there. I sat down on the lip, and thought for a minute or so. What would it be like to have a boyfriend? I'd never had one before. Heck, I checked out all the hot guys, but they all went after _Miley_. Because _Miley_ was the pretty one. _Miley_ was the smart one. _Miley_ was the kind of girl all the guys wanted. Not me, not _Lilly_. Because I wasn't good enough.

But, I made myself a mission. By the end of this trip, I would get my first kiss. Even if it was with some dude I didn't even know. I would get it, by the time we went to the airport in France on December 26th.

By the time I made my declaration, Oliver made his way up the walk. I saw him and waved, and he ran up towards me. Usually, we didn't say anything on the short walk to the skate park. But this time, I decided to talk.

"Hey, Oliver?"

He looked over at me, probably surprised to hear my voice. "Yeah?"

"Am I pretty?"

I couldn't believe I just asked that. I slapped my hand to my mouth.

"Are you pretty?" Oliver laughed. I knew it. I knew I wasn't good enough. "Heck, yeah. Your way prettier than a lot of people I've met." What?

"What? Prettier than Miley? Because, you know, she gets everything. Fame, prettiness, good sense of humor, shes not overly hyper. And a bunch of everything else. All the guys want her. And then me, I get nothing but skateboarding skill."

"Don't say that." He said, his tone surprising me. "You _are_ pretty, and you _can_ do a lot of things Miley couldn't, even if she tried for a million years. Just because your overly hyper doesn't mean anything, some people like people like that better than grumpy people. Your way more fun that way. You have a way better sense of humor. Like, when she went out with that Willis kid, the blow your nose thing? Tell me that wasn't funny. And besides, not all the guys want _her_."

"Oh yeah?" I said "Name three people who don't."

"Okay, M-"

"Guys, Oliver."

"I know." He said "My brother, Jackson, and me."

"Oliver, incest doesn't count."

"Fine, Josh."

"Yeah, but he did."

"So, you said three people that _don't_. Not did."

"I hate you." I said, playfully glaring at him.

"I know." He said, and put his arm around my shoulders, as I rested my head on his shoulder. No, we weren't a couple, it was just something we did when we were by ourselves, usually on the way to the skate park.

He laughed, and I looked around. "What?" I asked

"You got short." He said, and I looked up at him. He was at least 2 inches taller than me.

"No, I didn't shrink, you just grew." I said, protecting my height and crossing my arms.

"Come on, Lils. I'm just kidding. But, yeah, I did grow. Remember when you were taller than me?"

"Oh yeah, those were my glory days, when I had to look down instead of up to talk to you."

He laughed, and a small chill swept down on us. Usually, this didn't happen, but it _was_ December.

"Oliver," I whined "I'm cold."

Instead of replying, he took off his jacket and put it on me. "Better?" He asked

"Much" I smiled.

We were reaching the skate park now. I got on my skateboard, and tried the half pipe, but fell right on my butt.

"Ow" I cried, standing up and rubbing it.

"You look like your touching yourself," Oliver laughed

"Oh, I'm gonna get you!" I said, dropping my skateboard and running after him.

I chased him around the park for about a half hour, until I got to tired to run anymore. After skating some more, I sat down on the bench, and ironically, my cell started ringing. Oliver heard it, and stopped laughing. It was Miley.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hi. Sorry for calling so late. Did I wake you up?"

"No. Believe me, I'm far from sleeping."

"Oh, what are you doing?" She asked

"I'm at the skate park with Oliver." I said, as I grabbed my stuff and we started walking home.

"At 2 in the morning?"

"Yup."

"Oh. Anyway, I had to tell you something. And it couldn't wait." She said, sounding excited.

"OO! Spill it!" I shouted

"Okay, so You'll never guess what Jake asked me."

"What, what is it! Talk, woman, talk!"

"He asked me on a date."

"No. Way!" I said, and squirmed out of Oliver's and my position, to happy dance.

Oliver started laughing again, but I don't see who wouldn't, being that I was jumping up and down screaming, at 2 in the morning, while walking down the street. Yes, I know that I was strange. In fact, I still am.

Miley and I talked for a few more minutes, and then I hung up.

"So," Oliver said, trying not to laugh again "Whats up, squirmy?"

I just looked at him strangely. "Jake asked Miley out on a date. And squirmy?"

"Well, you squirmed." He laughed, slapping his knee.

I gave him another strange look, and he put his arm back around my shoulder. When we finally reached our houses, I hugged him, said goodbye, and went into the house. I went upstairs, got my pajamas on, and went to bed. The next day, I woke up at 1:00pm.

"Well, good afternoon, sleepy head." My father smiled at me as I sat down at the table.

I grunted in reply.

"Okay, your not in a good mood."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "When am I ever?"

"You were yesterday."

"Yeah, but I hadn't just woken up." I said, starting to get annoyed with my dad's cheerfulness.

"Oh, Lilly," My mom said, as she was making lunch. "Miley called. She wants you to go wake up Oliver and go to the beach."

"Oh, joy." I said, knowing that this would _not_ be an easy task. Oliver was worse than I was in the mornings. I know, I seemed cheerful when I went to Miley's in the morning, but I had already been awake for an hour or two by then. When I first woke up, however, I was always mad.

I got up, and went upstairs. I got dressed, and left to go to Oliver's. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" His mother called.

I walked into the house, and instantly smelled the sweet fragrance of cookies. I walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Oken was laying out a tray of Sugar cookies. Mine, and Oliver's favorite. Miley, however, hated sugar cookies.

Ironic, isn't it?

"Hello, dear." She said, smiling warmly, and pointing to the cookies. "Want one?"

"Sure," I said, grabbing a cookie, and then another one to bribe Oliver to get up. "Thanks. Hey, Oliver doesn't happen to be home, does he?"

"Yeah, that old grump," She said laughing. "Hes up in his room, sleeping of course."

"Thanks." I said, biting into my cookie and climbing up the stairs. Mrs. Oken was a really nice lady, who could always cheer a person up. Unless of course, she was angry, and was using her _man_ voice, as Oliver called it. I shuddered just thinking about it.

When I reached his door, I opened it and saw Oliver asleep on the bed. I smiled. I always had fun with this.

I'd been doing it since we became friends. Hes always slept in late, even back then, but I didn't, and so I would always wake him up when I wanted to hang out. I hadn't done it in a while, so I decided I would have some fun.

I ran up to his bed, which was on the opposite side of the room, and jumped on it, putting on all my weight. Oliver barely moved. He just grunted, and rolled over, not awake. So, I tried step two.

"Oliver! Look, a sugar cookie!" I shouted, and shoved it into his open mouth. He instantly woke up, and then he shot up really fast. Knocking me off of him, and onto the back of the bed in the process.

"Hey!" I said, as he swallowed the last of his cookie. He ate it in one bite!

"Hwelwwo" He said, his mouth full. He swallowed. "Hello."

"EW. Gross!" I said, getting off the bed.

He ignored me. "Whats up?"

"Miley wanted us to go to the beach, and then I have to hang out with Mali the rest of the day. Are you going to join us?" I said

"Sure. I'll help save you from Mali's evil wrath."

We both laughed, and he got up to get dressed. He put his shirt and some pants on. And then came back over to me.

"Okay, I don't wanna see this or anything, but aren't you gonna change your boxers too? I mean, come on boy, thats just disgusting."

He shrugged. "Nope. I wanna leave."

I sighed, and followed him down the stairs. I laughed a little when Oliver took 6 more cookies, and Mrs. Oken glared, but I could see the smile grazing her lips.

At that same moment, Oliver's dad, Mr. Oken, came down the stairs with a frown on his face.

"Hey, honey." Mrs. Oken said

He grunted in response.

"Well," She said, pointing to Oliver and his father with her spatula, "You two woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"You have no idea," Oliver muttered, glaring at me. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oliver!" Mrs. Oken said, looking at him in astonishment. "How _dare_ you blame sweet Lilly here for your bad mood." she turned to me. "Hes very mean to you dear, how much does he pay you to be his friend?" **(A/N: Lol, my mom asks my friends that, because I'm so weird. I really don't pay anything, though.)**

Oliver gaped at his mother, and then turned his gaze to me. "Oh, your gonna get it now!" He said, and started off after me.

I ran around the house, him chasing me the whole way, and finally he caught up to me and grabbed my waist. I squealed, and tried to escape from his grasp, but he held on too tight, and we ended up collapsing on the floor laughing. Then, he got on top of me (ew, not like that you sicko!), and started to tickle me.

"Oliver" I said between breaths "Stop, please!" I breathed

"Not until you say "Oliver is the coolest guy on earth.""

"Never!" I said, laughing

"Okay, you asked for it." He said, and started to tickle me harder.

"Okay, fine! You win. Oliver is the coolest guy on earth."

He stopped tickling me, but he didn't move. He just smiled mischievously down at me, like he was up to something. Uh oh.

But, instead of letting him do whatever he was gonna do, I leaned up and kissed his cheek. You see, our relationship was very platonic.

He was so surprised that he let his guard down. That gave me an opportunity to get out from under him. I wiggled out and jumped to my feet. Oliver followed me into the house, and we heard his parents talking in the kitchen.

"Honey, aren't they perfect together?" Mrs. Oken asked

"Yeah. They're awesome friends."

"No! I mean as you know, boyfriend girlfriend?"

Before Mr. Oken could respond, Oliver and I exchanged disgusted glances and said in unison; "Ew, we heard that!"

Mrs. Oken poked her head around the corner. "Ease droppers."

"Well, not necessarily," Oliver said "Since you were, you know, talking about us."

"Yeah, were just gonna go to the beach to meet Miley." I said, grabbing Oliver's hand and dragging him to the door. "Thanks for the cookies, again, Mrs. O. Bye!"

The walk to the beach was completely silent. When we finally reached it, Miley came up to us, with a picture in her hand. She looked angry.

"There you are! Just hanging out, huh?" She said

"What?" I asked

"Oh don't you what me, Truscott." She said. She only used my last name when she was mad. "Explain this."

She shoved the picture in our hands. Oliver and I started to laugh.

"Miley, do you really think that," Oliver said, between laughs. "We're dating?"

It was a picture of his arm around my shoulder, and my head on his.

"Yeah. Do you really think that we would date without telling you, anyway?"

"Honestly, Miles. We're best friends, best friends do that." Oliver said

"Yeah well, Lilly and I don't do that." She said

"Well, boy and girl best friends." I said

"I don't do that with Oliver."

"We've known each other since kindergarten." Oliver and I said in unison.

She sighed. "Fine, I guess you guys are right."

"Who took this picture, anyway?" I asked

"Jackson." She said

I looked at Oliver. "Remind me to kill him later."

We all shared a laugh, and went swimming for a while. Oliver and I went home and hung out with Mali. Over the next week or two, we found out that Jake and Miley could both go on the trip. Before we knew it, the four of us were at the airport, minutes away from boarding. Our parents had all said goodbye, and promised to call us on Christmas.

"Flight 84746292 from Malibu, California, to Paris, France."

When we boarded the plane, Jake and Miley sat together. That left me and Oliver. Not that I minded sitting with him, I mean, he was my best friend, but it would still be kinda awkward.

It was a really long plane ride, and after the first hour, I fell asleep. I woke up again sometime in the middle of the night, where ever we were, and Oliver was sleeping with his head on the window. I rubbed my eyes, and looked over to Miley and Jake. She had her had on his shoulder, and he was quietly stroking her hair.

"Hi, Jake." I whispered, trying not to wake anyone.

"Hey, Lilly." He whispered back. "How was your little nap?"

I quietly laughed. "Good. Where are we?"

He took out his computer, did a few things, without waking Miley up, and answered. "The middle of the ocean."

My eyes widened. I had always had this scary thought that if I went over the ocean in a plane, that we would crash and drown. But, that didn't always happen.

"So," I said, trying to change the subject. "Whats going on with You and Miley?"

"Well, I'm not so sure. We were gonna go on a date back in Malibu, but now I told her I could take her out here too."

"You know, I think you should take her out on a date on Christmas Eve. That would be so cute."

"Yeah, but what about you and Oliver? What would you do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell-_o_, Oliver and I can usually find _something_ to do, like make hurtful comments and try to kill each other, or something." I laughed.

"Well, I would prefer to come back to alive people, I get enough dead people on T.V"

We talked a bit more, and soon I fell asleep again. I woke up to a flash from a camera, and Miley and Jake standing over me. My head was on Oliver's shoulder, and his head was on top of mine. It probably looked very strange.

Oliver had woken up first, and removed his head. I put mine up, too, and we got off the plane. We found our luggage, and got driven to the town house. When we walked in, we were amazed.

There was 3 floors (main floor, second floor, and the roof), a small pool, and a huge kitchen. Town house my ass.

There was 2 bedrooms, but they were both huge. Miley and I picked out the bigger one, and the one with the attached bathroom. There was 2 full size beds, and two dressers.

9 days later, it was Christmas Eve.

Jake surprised Miley with tickets to some French Christmas play. As they were leaving, Miley called me over. I said goodbye, and Oliver came. In the doorway, there was a porch type thing. So, you walked from the main house, onto the porch. As Oliver and I were walking back into the house together, Miley stopped us.

"Um, excuse me? You have to follow the rules." She said

"What?" I asked, confused.

She pointed upwards. Oliver and I looked up, and there it was. A mistletoe. Now, when did that get there?

"_Oh_, no!" I cried. "Miley!"

"Hey, I only put it there for the Christmas spirit. Now, go ahead."

Oliver swooped down, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "There."

"No, that doesn't count." Miley said

"Yes, it does." Oliver and I said in unison. Boy, we did that a lot.

"Bye." I said, and walked into the house. We instantly became bored. After watching some French news for a while, I decided to turn on the radio. There was an up beat dance song on, I don't know why, and it didn't have any words. I started to dance around the room, and Oliver laughed at me. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"Oh, no. I am not dancing with you."

I put on the puppy dog eyes. That always got him. He closed his eyes and put his hands over them. "Your doing the puppy dog face again, aren't you?"

"If I say yes, will you dance with me?"

"No."

"Fine, I'm not then." I said, and pulled him up. I still held his hands, and I started to dance around. After awhile, he finally joined me. I danced around the house, to a bunch of upbeat French songs. And then a slow song came on. He hesitated, before I got mad and put his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and we danced around the living room. But then, we stopped. For no reason, in particular. I looked up again, and there it was. The dang thing was haunting me!

Oliver moved to kiss my cheek again, but suddenly out of no where, Miley's words rung out in my head.

"_No, that doesn't count."_

"_No, that doesn't count."_

"_No, that doesn't count."_

And then, I did the bravest thing I had ever done in my 14 years of life. I turned my head, and Oliver caught my lips, instead of my cheek.

For a second, we both froze, not sure what to do. But then, he started to kiss me. And I kissed back.


End file.
